Choji Akimichi
Introduction Choji Akimichi is a Chunin of the Hidden Leaf Village and the future head of the Akimichi Clan. He is a member of the current generation of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho Trio and is a soldier in the 1st Division. Personality History (Fairy Tail Manga) Five World War Prologue Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Acts Of Order Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki 1st Division Sanji Choza Akimichi Yasutora Sado Yumichika Ayasegawa Coalition Lao G Giselle Gewelle Kawazu & Yomazu Powers and Abilities Originally Chōji's low self-confidence belied his great strength; he became agitated to fight an opponent mainly if they insulted him or his friends. It was during these instances that he proved to very strong, enough to defeat the Sound Four member, Jirōbō. His father Chōza, Shikamaru, and Asuma Sarutobi all believe that Choji's greatest strength is his kindness and concern for his friends, which the latter states could someday make him stronger than anyone. So far during the war, he has already achieved great feats, such as helping Chad defeat Lao G, and after using Calorie Control, he was able to defeat Sternritter Giselle Gewelle in her Quincy Vollstandig form. And with the help of Yumichika Ayasegawa he was able to defeat Kawazu and Yomazu of Grimore Heart. He was even able to hold his own with Cobra, the Poison Dragon Slayer, even found a way to work around his mind reading abilities. Ninjutsu Akimichi Clan Techniques As an Akimichi, Chōji converts the calories he consumes into chakra, hence his husky physique and frequent eating habits. He uses the chakra he stores to perform the body-expanding Multi-Size Technique, allowing him to use the Human Bullet Tank to run down his opponents. He can increase the damage by wrapping spikes around his body, using either kunai or, his long hair after he sharpens it. Chōji can expand other parts of his body to enhance his physical strikes, grab and crush targets, or make himself gigantic to smash them from above. * Expansion Jutsu: The user can freely alter their size at will when using this technique, and can use it for an extensive period of time. A common application of the techniques gives the user a very round appearance by mostly increasing the size of the abdominal section, which is done in order to use the Human Bullet Tank technique. Other, more common applications increase the size of the entire body, turning the user into a giant. ** Human Boulder: '''A threatening taijutsu trick that converts the user's large frame into a destructive weapon. The user first uses Expansion Jutsu to make themselves into a human-sized ball, then they tuck in their limbs and use chakra to propel themselves into a powerful roll. Its effective use of weight and the force of rotation make for an even greater lethality than appearances would let on, enough to pulverise someone's hand with but a mere touch. It is difficult for the user to turn in this form. This technique has the added effect of plugging up the user's ears. *** '''Spiky Human Boulder: '''The '''Spiky Human Boulder is an enhanced version of the Akimichi clan's Human Boulder with its effectiveness raised several times by using it together with weapons. *** Akimichi Clan Secret Technique: Giant Pinball: ** Partial Expansion Jutsu: '''This is a practical application of the Multi-Size Technique, which lets one expand their own body. The point of swelling a single part of the body is to use the weight to increase the power of one's physical attacks. Any body part may be augmented this way, but for ease of use the arms and legs tend to be chosen quite frequently. The speed of the expansion is exceedingly sudden, which makes it extremely difficult to avoid. Like the majority of the Akimichi clan's techniques, this one requires a considerable amount of chakra. *** '''Human Hammer: ** Human Meteor: * Calorie Control: Chōji can enter this mode by converting the calories of his body into chakra, which he can then use to perform techniques. The chakra is shaped into two large butterfly wings, and then compressed into smaller wings. In this form, he can use some of his clan's high-level techniques, such as the Butterfly Bullet Bombing and also combine it with other techniques. ** Butterfly Bombing: Nature Transformation Chōji's nature transformations include Fire and Earth Release, though he almost exclusively uses the Yang Release of his body-expanding techniques. He had once erected a defensive earth wall along with the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Earth Style Ninjutsu * '''Earth Style: Mud Wall: '''The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defence. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with chakra, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. * '''Earth Style: Twin Stone Fist Jutsu: '''By encasing their arm in rock, the user can deal a powerful hardened punch against an opponent while being protected from direct contact with their target. Chakra and Physical Abilities Trivia Category:Hidden Leaf Category:Alliance Category:1st Division Category:Shinobi Category:Male Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Ino-Shika-Cho Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Huge Appetite Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Akimichi Clan Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World